Love Hexagon
by The Paopu Leaves
Summary: They wanted so much— all six of them. And perhaps a dozen of awkward events can change everything. [ Sora&Kairi , Riku&Selphie, Wakka&Tidus ]


AN: This is a Yume-Yume, Nanami Genji and Spiffy Scribble co-write. We wrote this as an entry for a fanfiction contest for AnimeNorth. We'll love you if you read this and love you even more if you review.

**

* * *

**

Love Hexagon

"_I love you Riku…"_

_I looked up to see Sora sitting on the edge of my bed, his hands curled up in my thin, satin sheets in embarrassment. Sora's eyes insisted on staring at the ground, his body flinching slightly as I began to make my way over to him. _

"_What did you say Sora?" I asked. My voice was a little shakier than it should have been, but I kept my composure as I slowly stepped towards the younger boy._

_Sora looked up at me, his big blue sapphires filled with so much insecurity, it made me want to jump him right there. It made him look so cute when he was flustered. He opened his mouth but it seemed that Sora just couldn't get the words out of his mouth._

"_Spit it out Sora…" I persisted. I wanted to hear him say it again. I have been waiting so long to hear him say those words, that I had to him them from him one more time._

_I got to my knees and sat in front of him, trying to get a better look at his blushing face. When I did, he just tried to look away. But when our eyes met he gave a little smile, letting out a soft sigh._

_Sora leaned back a bit, trying to create space between us. I kept my distance, though all I wanted was to get as close as I could._

"_I-I l-love you Rik-u…"His voice was so shaky that I didn't even think he would make any sense, but I heard it. I heard what I had wanted to hear him say._

_I placed a hand on either side of him, resting just beside his hips. My hand then came up, on its' own accord, and stroked the hair out of his face. His bright eyes looked at me, widening slightly, as I moved closer to him._

"_I love you too, Sora." _

_My nose touched his, pushing his head up a little, as my lips etched closer to his. I saw his eyes close as I was about to close the distance when it went black and it hit me._

_I. Was. Dreaming…Again._

My eyes shot open and I flew up in my bed. My stomach felt tight, and I felt sick that I was dreaming about Sora again. My fingers swept through my sliver locks, in an effort to push my bangs out of my face. Well it didn't work and when I tried to move, I found that I was stopped by a slight problem that I hadn't realized before.

I lifted up the covers on my bed, my eyes rolling and my body falling back down.

"Damn it. Not again." I mumbled to myself, peeling the sheets off of my over heated body and climbing out of my comfortable prison.

I shook my head as I made my way to my bathroom, ripping off my top and throwing it to the side. As I entered the bathroom, I turned the shower on, the cold tape on high. I stripped myself of the rest of my clothes and stumbled in.

I shivered as the cold beads of water hit my skin, cooling down my hot flesh. I felt the pain between my legs fade and my body relaxed against the tile wall.

"Sora if you only knew what you were doing to me…" I smiled as I looked down at myself, half grossed out and half okay with it. I then quickly washed myself off and turned off the water, ready to go see the boy of my twisted dreams.

- - - -

She got on her knees. Her head was bowed as she made a movement to rest it between her knees. Sweat forced her gravity-defying hair to stick to her face and she took her hands and wiped her forehead from the sweat.

She created a shrine for him.

She smiled and lifted her head, completing her task for the morning. Her hair bounced and her yellow sundress stuck to her skin with sweat.

She reached the candles at her sides and blew them out gently.

It was much too hot for them.

For you see, Selphie adored Riku—ADORED. She loved him more than anything; even trains and paopu fruits—which were her two favourite things in the world.

Being her obsessive self, just about everyone—including Riku—knew about her crush on him. Selphie was never secretive in her life.

And just about everyone—but Sora—knew Riku was in love with the chocolate spiked boy.

And Selphie just couldn't have that— she would make Riku hers.

Selphie always got what she wanted.

"Selphie," Called her over dramatic mother, "Your friends are here to pick you up!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

The present she had planned to give him all night was left behind on the desk beside her bed. It took her so long to actually bake them too—darn cookies.

But Selphie hadn't noticed.

She left the window open too—so all those lovely pictures of Riku blew off her wall and scattered across her floor.

- - - -

"Stupid pop-ups...always slowing down the downloads… Only a minute longer…" Tidus mumbled to himself, trying to download some… _interesting_ videos.Finally, the computer made a noise, signally that the video had downloaded. Tidus opened the file and started watching.

"Tidus!" Wakka called, walking in without knocking. "Come on! We gotta go!"

As soon as Wakka had burst in, Tidus had tried to close off the video. Unfortunately, more pop-ups covered the screen. Finally, after scrambling to close off everything, he just turned off the screen. Unfortunately, the sound was still on.

"Tidus," Wakka asked slowly, "What were you just watching?"

"N-nothing! I was just… um… cleaning out my computer," Tidus said quickly.

Just then, Selphie walked in and asked, "What's with the music… and those… _noises_?"

"I… um…" Tidus turned around to turn off the speakers. Unable to find the button, he just unplugged them. "Pop-ups… damn things…"

Selphie looked at Wakka. Then they both burst out laughing.

"What? I was just cleaning up some old stuff off my computer! And don't you guys ever knock?"

Through her laughter, Selphie said, "You were watching those… videos again, weren't you?"

"No! I was just – "

"Cleaning up old files?" Wakka asked, also still laughing.

Tidus huffed. "Fine, you both know exactly what I was doing."

Selphie giggled, "You addict!"

Wakka laughed harder at this comment.

"Would've been better if it had been you, Wakka."

Both Selphie and Wakka fell silent at this. Tidus, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

"Ha! I'm just screwing with you! Honestly, I wouldn't want my best friend to be… I wouldn't want to see your videos."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Okay, lets go, the others are waiting for us."

- - - -

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, what is it, Kairi?"

She smirked, sitting on the table in front of him with a huge grin spread across her face, "Want to make a bet?"

"Erm… w-what kind of bet?" He asked as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"See that stack of pancakes over there?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, "What… about them?"

"If you can't finish those in under a minute," She poked one of his chocolate spikes and giggled when his face grew even redder, "You have to strip down to your boxers when we go and see everyone."

"W-what?" Sora asked almost jumping out of his chair, "Kai… I never knew you were so… so…"

"Sneaky?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "THAT word."

"So do you accept?" She held out her hand waiting for his response. She smiled down at him as he fumbled his fingers around his lap trying to think.

"What do I get if I can eat them all?"

"Whatever you want," She giggled, "How 'bout it?"

"Erm… fine then!"

"Great," Kairi ran off to the kitchen counter and grabbed the plate with the stack of pancakes on it.

Kairi knew he wouldn't be able to do it; that's why she was doing this.

I guess she _did_ have a perverted side to her.

"Okay, Sora, on my count!"

"Yeah," Sora mumbled, taking hold of the fork and knife in front of him.

"1, 2, 3… go!"

Sora tried shoving down the syrup covered pancakes down his throat but he nearly gagged. So he tried other tactics and they hadn't worked so well either.

And Sora pouted as he gave up and sent a glare toward the redhead.

"Sora," She pointed upstairs while trying to contain her laughter, "Go change!"

"Yes… ma'am…"

Kairi grinned and fiddled around with the hems on her pink dress. Then she tucked something into her pocket and stood up from her seat while tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"C'mon, you lazy bum!"

- - - -

Riku laid on the beach quietly, his eyes closed and his arms folded neatly under his head.

"You are always here by now." He sighed and rolled over onto his side.

At that exact moment, he heard calling, his head turning over to see who it was. There he saw Selphie running full blast towards him and there was no hint of her slowing down. His eyes widened as she jumped him, snuggling into him. He tried to push her off but she clung to him like a leach.

"Arg...Selphie get off me!" His words were useless, her body stuck to him as though she were a second skin. Although he didn't know, that that was exactly what she wanted.

Riku's eyes shifted over Selphie's shoulder, to see Wakka and Tidus coming closer towards them. Tidus shuffled his feet and seemed to mumbling angrily at them, his faced wrinkled in an annoyed expression.

"Hey Riku!" Wakka called, waving his hand gently in the air.

Riku tried to wave back but Selphie insisted on staying attached to him so he just settled for a smile. Riku knew he had to get Selphie off of him. And he wanted it to be now.

"Selphie get off me or I will get a restraining order against you."

Selphie looked up at him and immediately jumped off of him. He took a deep breath and stood up, brushing off any sand that had gotten onto his clothing.

"Hey look, it's Sora and Kairi." Wakka called, waving again to the people behind Riku.

Riku turned around to see Sora standing snuggly behind Kairi, his face buried into her shoulder.

"Hey guys." Kairi chimed. "Sora don't be so shy. Show everyone what you are wearing today."

Kairi then pushed Sora from out behind her to expose him to all the staring eyes. He blushed slightly, trying to make light of the situation and giving a grin.

Riku almost fainted right there. The sight of Sora in his boxers almost did him in. Well not just that but it was becoming a problem almost immediately. He slowly felt his pants get tighter and he knew he had to get rid of it some how.

'Wakka in a speedo. Wakka in a speedo…' was the only thing that came to mind and it seemed to be working.

He smiled inwardly to himself and moved away as Selphie tried to attach herself to his body again.

"OH MY GOD! They had a super-hot make-out session! Hey Riku…" Selphie yelled. "Wait… Riku, what's that?" she asked after managing to latch onto him again.

Riku blushed slightly and pushed off a very stunned Selphie. "Be right back," he mumbled, then walked towards an emptier part of the beach.

Selphie didn't move. She just blinked and was about to let everyone know what had just happened… but she decided it would be better to chase after Riku. She ran after him, leaving everyone else around very confused.

- - - -

"Riku wait!" Selphie called out, chasing after her obsession. "Riku, what was that all about?"

"Go away, Selphie," Riku replied

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Selphie sobered. "Riku? What's wrong?"

Riku turned around to look at her in shock. _Did she just ask me that seriously? With no trace of her crazed obsession?_

"Riku? I promise that, if you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone anything."

_Oh my god, she's actually serious!_ "I have a problem."

"Obviously!"

"No… it's just… you know Sora… and he just… I…"

Selphie blinked. "You… like Sora?" she asked slowly.

Riku nodded.

"Oh my god!" she said excitedly, then hugged Riku. "Aw, that's so… cute!"

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise Riku!" Then it hit her. She let go of Riku and stepped back to look at him. "Wait… so you never liked me… at all?"

"I wouldn't say never… but between this thing with Sora and your… obsessive-ness… I never really considered…" Riku trailed off. He looked at Selphie. Despite her obvious flaws (constant sugar high, her obsession with him, etc) she was quite attractive. He had never really looked at her as anything more than a nuisance before now. Her eyes shone with joy, even when she was sad.

"Riku?" Selphie spoke quietly, snapping Riku out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna come over to my house for some cookies?"

Riku smiled. "Yeah, sure."

- - - -

Sora decided he should go for a swim. He took off, leaving Kairi alone with Wakka and Tidus.

"Don't stay in too long… You'll shrink!" Tidus called after him, causing both Kairi and Wakka to burst out laughing. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get a popsicle, I'll be back later," he said then walked off.

"So…" Kairi said when she and Wakka found themselves alone.

"…I love you."

Kairi stared at him blankly, "Uhm…"

Wakka looked at her, hopefulness in his eyes.

"…I'm really sorry… but... you know I love Sora."

Wakka looked down at his feet and sighed. "Oh… okay then… I guess I'll just…"

"Kairi! Get in here, the water's great!" Sora called from the water.

Kairi gave Wakka one last sympathetic look, then ran over to Sora on the shore.

Shortly after, Tidus came back with a popsicles, "You're an idiot, y'know that."

Wakka looked up. "What?"

"You told her, didn't you. And she turned you down. You want this?" he offered Wakka half of his popsicle.

"Thanks," Wakka said, accepting the frozen treat.

"No problem… although…"

"Although?"

"You could pay me back…"

Wakka gave his friend a funny look, "For a popsicle?"

"Well, yeah. I was going to eat it…"

"Uhm… what do you want?"

"Well…"

- - - -

"Kairi, I lost my shoe!"

Kairi sighed with disbelief from her sitting position on the sandy shore, "Sora, only you could lose your shoe in the water… _only_ you."

Sora searched around frantically; diving under every so often to try and find it.

"Sora…"

"I really can't find it!"

Kairi stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "I'll help you," She stated as she took off her shoes and walked off into the water, "And if I find your shoe… I'll be really mad."

"'Really mad'?"

"Yeah—really mad," She repeated and felt the sand below with her hands, "This… is impossible."

"I guess I'm never getting it back," Sora laughed placing his hands behind his head, "Oh well…"

Kairi took his hand and dragged him to the shore. She faced him with a smile as she took her shoe and threw it in the water, "Oh well, we can be without a shoe… together."

Sora smiled, taking hold of her hand again, "Thanks… Kairi."

- - - -

When Selphie and Riku walked into Selphie's house, her mom was nowhere to be found.

"Mom? Hello?" Selphie called into the empty house. She shrugged and said, "Guess she went out. Come on, I left the cookies in my room."

As they walked into the room, Riku stopped in the doorway. Selphie went straight for the cookies. Grabbing the plate she said, "I baked them for you."

Riku blinked. Pictures of him were scattered across the floor. A few were on the wall… she seemed to have a corner of her room devoted to him. _What the hell did I get myself into_. "Um, Selphie, why do you have so many pictures of me?"

"Oh my god, I left my window open!" she said, finally noticing the mess of photos. She quickly picked them up and put them back on the wall, then closed the window. "Never mind all of that… have some cookies!" she said, offering the plate of cookies to Riku.

Riku looked at Selphie, then at the cookies, then back at Selphie. "Err… okay," he said, reaching for a cookie. He ate it then said, "Wow, Selph, these are really good."

"Have as many as you like," she replied cheerfully.

After a few cookies, Riku started to feel a little _woozy_. "Selph? What's in these."

"Can't tell you… it's a secret ingredient."

"Secret ingredient…" Riku mumbled before blacking out.

- - - -

When Riku woke up, he found himself tied to a bed with a skipping rope. _What the hell? _

"Yay! You're awake!"

Riku looked up to see a very excited looking Selphie. "Selphie, untie me… now."

Selphie giggled, "But… then you'll leave," She pouted with her arms crossed, "I just want to spend time with you…"

"So… you tied me to a bed?"

"Basically, yeah."

"…I see," Riku sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What were in those cookies anyway? And do I really want to know?"

"Hm… well, I just picked out random stuff from my cupboard," Selphie giggled, "I'm not exactly sure… I haven't tried them yet."

"Okay… but untie me… now."

"Fine… but promise you won't leave."

"Yeah… fine… I promise."

"Oh my god, okay," Selphie giggled and starting to untie him, "There you go… let's eat some more of my cookies, 'kay?"

"How 'bout no…"

"Oh, come on, Riku," Selphie pouted, "…For me?"

"…Fine… just one more… but If I get woozy again… I'm never coming here again."

Selphie giggled, handed him a cookie, then took one herself.

"I don't feel… so… good…"

…_What really is in these cookies? _

- - - -

Tidus and Wakka got bored just sitting around at the beach and had gone back to Tidus' house. The two headed up into Tidus' room. Tidus flopped down on his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Wakka asked.

"Neh, I'm tired."

"Oh…" Wakka suddenly remembered what had happened earlier that day. "Hey Tidus… were you really watching… err… what Selphie said… was that… true?"

Tidus took the pillow off of his head. "What?"

"This morning… on your computer… you were watching…"

"Oh! Yeah… well… what can I say, when you can't have the real thing, you might as well watch it."

"Why can't you have the real thing?"

Tidus gave his friend a look that said the answer was obvious. Wakka shrugged as if to say 'What? I really don't understand.'

"How many guys here are into guys?"

"Riku –"

"Is into Sora."

An awkward silence passed.

"Um… what's it like… to… uhm…"

"To what?"

"To… to… kiss a guy?"

"Seriously?"

Wakka nodded, a slight blush showing on his cheeks. Tidus stood up and walked over to his friend. He leaned in and kissed him. Light, quick, nothing more than a peck. Wakka looked at his friend, stunned into silence.

"What? You asked," Tidus said with a shrug.

- - - -

"Selph, it's getting late… I should… err… get home?" Riku said, a little out of it from the cookies.

"Nu-uh…" she said, with the same cookie-drunkenness. "You can't leave… don't want you to… uh… pass out… way home…"

"Can I stay here then…?"

"Uh-huh," she replied, snuggling into Riku. "I really like you."

"I know… you're… not so bad," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her.

"G'night Riku."

"'Night, Selph."

The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that, when they woke, they'd both have huge cookie hangovers.

- - - -

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"…Looks like we're alone."

"Yeah, it does," Sora grinned, "Why are you so—?"

"I'm mad at you."

Sora frowned, "But why? What did I do?"

"You… you…"

"Yeah?" He asked taking hold of her shoulders, "I can't let you be mad at me…"

Kairi giggled, "Kidding!" She took hold of his boxers and tugged them down leaving him bare.

Sora blushed, "Kairi? What the—?" He pulled up his boxers immediately and frowned up at her.

Kairi clasped her hands behind her back, "Hey, it was funny, okay? And… amusing… and somewhat… uh, never mind."

Sora grinned sheepishly, "What Kairi?"

"Nothing," She blushed and turned around so she could hide her face, "Nothing at all."

"You can tell me…"

"No, I can't," She stated simply, trying to advert from his gaze, "Really, it doesn't matter."

"But everything you say matters… to me especially."

She blushed again and blew in his face, "Silly, Sora. You're so slow, you know that? But… I like you anyway."

"Aw… just 'like'?"

She laughed and shook her head. She pointed up to the small isle where the paopu tree was located. She smiled toward Sora and asked him a silent question, which he nodded to.

"Of course, Kairi."

- - - -

"Sora," Kairi held up the half of the paopu fruit they were sharing in her hands up into his mouth, "I don't think you've gotten it yet… but… You know Riku?"

"What about Riku?"

"He… likes you. Maybe even more than that…"

Sora choked on the fruit.

"…Sora?"

"…"

"Sora…?"

* * *

Nanami: Okies... so... review... please? I'll give you cookies! 


End file.
